


Lets take a ride

by Anonymous



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bruise shipping, Dom Cole, M/M, Riding, Second Smut, Smut, grammerly knows my sins, hope this isn't cringy, i wrote anouther one, oh gosh, sub jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cole and Jay have a fun time, there is no plot.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	Lets take a ride

Jay was moaning as Cole was stretching him. He was pinned down on his back by one of Cole’s hands, while the other one was in his ass, slowly stretching him, preparing him for the monster dick that his lover possessed. When Cole finally removed his fingers, Jay watched as he poured more lube onto his hand and started to slowly jerk himself off. Jay loved this, being pinned down and fucked into incoherency, but apparently, Cole had other plans for the night.

Cole gave Jay that look when he was going against expectations. “Let's go for a ride bluebell!” and Cole suddenly rolled over so that Jay was sitting on his lap. He was slightly disoriented and confused at the sudden position change until Cole snapped him out of it and started to grind up into his ass. 

“Oh” Jay blushed as he understood what Cole meant. Cole chuckled as he felt Jay pick himself up and grab his cock. Cole grabbed onto the smaller boy's hips as he lined him up with his hole and started to drop himself onto him. Moaning like he was getting paid as he felt Cole breach and stretch him so well. Cole let him take his time as he slowly took him up to his ass, his dick stretching him to the max as he went down. “Oh! Uh- Cole!” Jay keened into Cole’s shoulder as he was fully seated. No matter how many times they fucked he never got used to feeling how full he got, Cole’s dick brushing his prostate even before he started to move.

“You’re so tight bluebell, are you sure I stretched you?” Cole growled into his ear, pulling whimpers out of the smaller boy as he rolled his hips, letting him adjust to him. Cole knew when Jay was ready when he started to squirm on him. Seemingly unsure if he should take the lead. “Don’t worry babe,” He nipped on his ear, “I’ll take care of you.” As he grabbed his hips pulling him up until only his tip was inside and then slamming him back down.

Jay yelled as Cole suddenly stared to fuck up into him, moaning and babbling nonsense as he held onto Cole as he was getting pounded. Griping Cole’s shoulders as his back arched, trying to squeeze and move with the dick rapidly filling him over and over again.

Cole, loving how he was dismantling Jay so quickly. Brought him in for a kiss, invading his mouth and swallowing his moans, as he angled his aim looking for that spot that really made him scream. Suddenly Jay broke the kiss and cried so loud the others were sure to hear it, as he finally found his mark. Slamming even harder into that spot, he watched as Jay started to moan and scream brokenly, his eyes rolling into the back of his skull, and he was starting to drool as he was becoming overwhelmed with the intense pleasure.

“Cole-uh! I’m...Oh, gosh-ah!’ He cried, trying to warn his lover about his climax that was quickly coming.

“Are you--uh- gonna cum?” Cole finished, recognizing the signs of his lover's orgasm. Never ceasing his pounding as he pushed Jay down on his dick again and again. Watching as Jay began to twitch, his face scrunched as he tried to let it go as long as he could. “It’s ok babe, you can come.” He whispered as Jay gave one last whimper before he released. Shaking and moaning, his orgasm overwhelmed him shooting his cum onto both of their chests. 

The pure bliss on his face going straight to Cole's dick. Along with Jay spasming hole tightening beautifully around his dick, putting him over the edge as well. He slammed their hips together one last time before he released. Hearing Jay gasp in surprise as he shot his cum deep into his guts. The two still rocked together as they rode out their bliss together. 

Jay being the first to come down, collapsed onto Cole’s chest. Giving small whimpers in sensitivity as Cole gave a few more rocks before he pulled Jay off his dick. Gently rolling Jay off his chest and onto the bed he gently kissed him before resting their foreheads together. Seeing that Jay could barely keep his eyes open, he muttered into his hair. “Don't worry Jaybird, you can rest. I’ll clean us up.” 

Jay sighed as he allowed his eyes to close, feeling Cole gently cleaning him off, as he drifted off. “Good night Bluebell.” he heard Cole gently whisper before he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed! :P


End file.
